Maya Fey: Fangirl Extraordinaire
by pSycHorIkOchaN
Summary: Maya always knew that Phoenix and Edgeworth had a knick for each other, so what happens when she desides she'll try anything to get them to admit that to each other? PxE A bit later in the story and lots of randomness! *Might be a few spoilers*
1. Prequel

**Hi everyone! Its the first chapter, thus I have pretty much nothing to talk about just yet...if not, enjoy! ^^"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mystic Maya...where are we going again?

It was a cool and cloudy day in the middle of February. Two girls in costume, and they were walking down a sidewalk as they continued to converse with each other.

"Oh Pearls!" Maya laughed to the younger girl. "Why do you think I got you all in that cute Doraemon costume? We're going to an anime festival!"

Pearl frowned. She wasn't sure what to make of all of it since it WAS her first time ever attending a festival this kind. Glancing towards the sky for a brief moment before she turned back to face Maya.

"I don't want to get lost though! You even said there was going to be a lot of people!!" Pearl stated.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you wont get lost! The Steal Samurai wont allow it!" Maya smiled with a good load of "oomph". "Man, I've been looking forward to this all year! And I finally have a worthy buddy to take with me!"

"Worthy?" Pearl questioned.

" I used to take Nick with me, but he never was too too into it...he doesn't know anything about cartoons, and he was recognized too easily. Thats why I cosplay! So random people wont recognize me! Ah, its hard being famous." Maya giggled as she was swinging around her convention badge.

" He he! I wonder if I'll be famous like you when I'm older!" Pearl joked in return.

They both neared the huge convention center of the city. There was many people including a rainbow of cosplayers lined up and gathered outside.

"Woooooow!!! Some of the costumes are amazing!" Pearl said in awe.

Maya reaches through her bag, then takes out a thin, sliver camera.

"That's what I have this baby for!" Maya said. "To keep the memory of the really good ones alive!"

Pearl was reading the label on the camera. "Sony CyberShot DSC-W120." She read out loud.

Maya started to laugh. "And you said your not good at reading, yea right!"

Pearl ignoring the comment, ran ahead through to the doors of the convention center.

"And I was pretty sure she said something about being scared to get lost too, right?" Maya though to her self smiling lightly.

Maya then ran ahead to catch up with her younger cousin who was standing on the inside right next to the doors. She then opened the double doors with both hands, with a blast of air conditioning blowing in her face. It was oddly refreshing despite the fact of the gloomy weather outside. Inside the building filled with loud otaku, Pearl was standing against a wall to the left of the entrance.

"I found a guide!" Pearl exclaimed holding up a thin and colorful booklet.

"Thanks!" Maya said as she took the booklet out of Pearl's hands. " Maybe we should go sit down in that corner over there really quickly to see what we want to do first." She said pointing to their next destination.

They both walked over to where Maya was indicating and sat down right next to a Crayon Shin-Chan cosplayer. They opened the booklet to the "Map" page and started searching for something that might pique there interest.

"Oh! Duh! This is where we should hit first!" Maya pounded her finger onto a a shaded area of the map. "THE DEALERS ROOM!" She announced. "Good thing I went to the store and loaded up on Pocky, instant ramen, Ramune and ice coffee to bring here for us to eat. Its too expensive over here, plus, you need a good amount of cash to make it out of the dealers room alive."

Pearl gulped. "Alive?" She said slightly frightened.

Maya smiled. "Its a figure of speech...but you do need a lot of money, cause you a lot of stuff you want to get even though you really don't need it!"

"Yay! I can finally get some Sailor Moon dolls for my collection!!"

"And I can get my hands on some new special edition DVD's, 'The squeal of the Trilogy of the Return of the Steal Samurai Directors Cut Platinum edition, IN SPACE!' "

"How much does that cost?"

"Just sixty percent of the money I brought along with me today!"

"Wow, that's a lot for just a DVD."

"Oh, its not JUST a DVD, its THE DVD."

Pearl stared at her still confused at what she just said.

"Well, lets go then! Sailor Moon dolls, here I come!" Pearl chanted as she got up and started marching towards the Dealers Room.

"Wait for me Pearls!" Maya said as she got up to follow the nine year old.

They made it up to the door of the dealers room and entered after showing their badges to the doorman. As from what they were expecting, the space was fill top to bottom with anything that any convention goer could possibly want. Pearl stopped to examine the first booth to the left of the door.

"Wow! Its a backpack with the cast of Akazukin Chacha on it!" Pearl said pointing to the backpack displayed on a rack.

"Be careful, certain murderers have a liking of that particular series..." Maya said in a serious tone.

"Mister! Can I have that backpack please?" Pearl said pointing to the backpack, not hearing Maya's advisory.

"2500 yen." The man said with a Chinese accent.

Pearl took out a small plush coin pouch in the shape of a cat head to dig out her change.

"2500 yens!" She said with a huge smile on her face while handing the man her money and receiving the backpack in exchange.

"Thank you, come again!" The man waved as the two cousins headed over to another stand.

" OH MY GOSH! THERE IT IS!" Maya pointed to a shining DVD box that was in a fiberglass case. It was, of course, none other then 'The squeal of the Trilogy of the Return of the Steal Samurai Directors Cut Platinum edition, IN SPACE!'

"Excuse me sir, how much is that DVD in the box up there?" She asked.

"12,000 ye-"

"SOLD!" Maya said cutting off the young man and handing him the money she owed him.

"Uh...c-coming right up ma'am..." The man stuttered as he got up to get the DVD out if its clear box.

"And also the Sailor Jupiter plush toy please." Pearl said handing the man more money.

The man got the DVD from its box and then the plush from its rack before returning to the table that the two girls were standing behind.

"Here you go." He said as he handed Maya the DVD in a bag.

"Thank you!" Maya said smiling and bowed to him quickly before leaving with her DVD.

Pearl smiled awkwardly at him and then followed Maya heading towards the next row of stands.

"Oh... I cant wait to watch this when I get home!" Maya exclaimed.

"Ha ha! I bet it will be very cool Mystic Maya!" Pearl agreed.

They both continued to walk down the row looking at various merchandise, but meanwhile, there was a group observing them from afar.

"C-can it be? It is!" A man said. " Its 'Legendary Girl B'!! " He exclaimed eying Maya.

"Uh sir, whatever happened to 'Legendary Girl A'?" The other man sitting next him said obviously referring to their more usual target going by the name of Konata Izumi.

"She hasn't come yet, she probably will later...but for now, 'Legendary Girl B' is our focus! Anything place she buys seems to instantly get some popularity! Almost as much as when 'Legendary Girl A' comes by." The man lectured. "Lin! What is the newest comic that's we have in stock?"

"Some of volume 19 of Gintama, got about 50 copies from mail order 3 days ago." The girl replied.

"Display them all!" The man commanded. "Rin and Jin! Make sure that 'Legendary Girl B' is obliged to turn down our aisle."

"Yes sir!" Both girls replied. They both split up and ran around the rows of stands right next to the center one. They end up one coming from the right, and the other from the left.

"Excuse me!" The girl from the left said to Maya while carrying several boxes.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl from the right said as she bumped into Maya also with some boxes.

Maya and Pearl then turned into the center aisle towards the groups stand.

"Hey! Lets see if they came out with some new comics!" Maya said pointing to the group's stand completely unaware of their plan.

"Yes yes! She's coming this way!" The man said with glee.

Maya came to the table and started digging though the piles doujins and manga alike. She picked up one, flips through a couple pages and her jaw drops.

"S-sir...how much i-is this?" Maya said quietly.

"YES! First try!" The man thought. " Um, that is 500 yens." He said out loud.

"Here..." Maya said giving the man the money but still reading the book.

"T-thank you." The man said as she and Pearl was leaving.

"WE DID IT!!" CONGRATS EVERYONE!!" The man said crying tears of joy.

"Yay!" Everyone cried to their leader.

"Now to get Legendary Girl A now." The man said in a calmer voice and went back to observing the crowd of people navigating the dealers room.

As the people back from the stand were busy celebrating, Maya's eyes fixed on that book, and lead Pearl and herself out of the dealers room and sat down in the same corner that they were before. The Crayon Shin-Chan cosplayer was still there.

"I-is something wrong Mystic Maya?" Pearl said worried.

"I had my suspicions... I-I guess I'm not the only one out there who thinks that..." Maya said close to being completely flabbergasted. "Wha!!" She yelled after she turned the page.

"Whats wrong?" Pearl said even more worried then she was before. She looked to see what Maya was reading. " OH MY GOSH!!" Pearl screamed.

Maya was apparently on the make-out scene of a yaoi doujinshi, but what shocked Pearl the most was not the fact that it was two men, but the fact that Phoenix and Edgeworth were those two men in the picture!

" H-H-HOW COULD MR. NICK DO SUCH A THING??" Pearl screamed enraged."HOW?" She continued as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Pearls, I'll be ok." Maya said reassuringly to Pearl. "He, he."

Pearl just kept staring at her, Maya could tell that she was really upset.

"I-I thought you both loved each other..." Pearl said crying.

"I do, but not in that way..." Maya said a bit more seriously to her cousin.

"I'm going to slap Mr. Nick SO hard when we get back to his office..." Pearl started.

"No need to Pearls." Maya said with a smile of confidence, which lead to a somewhat maniacal laugh on her part.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl yelled.

" I was always pretty sure that they had something for each other, but I never knew that someone else thinks..." She trailed off "But now this is where the real fun begins..." Maya grinned. "This is just a comic, so neither of them would ever admit to it if I show them this. Even if they did, there'd be no fun in it. The author of this apparently is getting the same vibe from both of them that I get. They might need a push in the right direction, but I'll get them to admit it. And I'm going to witness it all for myself."

"Mystic Maya..." Pearl said somewhat disturbed at her older cousins master plan.

Maya took out her camera again. "To keep the memory of the really good ones alive!" Maya smiled. "I'll get my very own proof with this. I have to keep hidden about this though, so could you not tell Nick or Mr. Edgeworth about this?"

"Will it make you happy Mystic Maya?" Pearl still sobbing a little.

Maya nodded. "It'd be a great help. But think about it, this'll be really funny just to see, cause I, kinda like those types of comics, yea." Maya said sheepishly.

"He he, I think I caught you reading one of those one time...I didn't know what to make of it.I wouldn't think that Mystic Mia would be one to approve of you reading those." Pearl giggled.

"Shh! She never found out!" Maya said."I might have to take you along on some of my future missions. Teach ya some of my tricks of the trade!" Maya said grinning again.

"...If it will make you happy Mystic Maya." Pearl said with a small smile.

"Now gimme a hug!!" Maya said as she hugged her little cousin.

"Ha! I'm going to come up with my first plan! Its like a doujin, but its much better and LIVE!" Maya exclaimed.

"Right now?" Pearl said surprised.

" Nah, that cant wait till after we're done at the CHIBI RAVE tonight!" Maya shouted as she stood up.

"Yay! I love glow sticks!" Pearl said while getting up also.

"To the Full Metal Alchemist panel next?" Maya asked.

"Lead the way Mystic Maya!" Pearl replied with glee.

They continued off into the crowd of people, and onto their next stop at the convention.

" And so, this is where my journey of maybe not noble, but very funny cause I say is true. I do love Phoenix. But don't get me wrong, I want to see both of them to kiss and make up for myself. I'm probably a little crazy for actually saying this, but that's what I'm going to do until that special day comes when they come admit it. So starts my adventure as not your ordinary otaku, but Fangirl Extraordinaire: Maya Fey!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note/rant- Wow, its 2009 already? Wow XD Hope you have a great start to the New Year everyone! ^-^**

**R.I.P. 2008**

**(2008-2008)**


	2. Going to the Carnival!

"Later Nick!"

Maya was walking out of the Wright and Co. offices and a fast pace.

"Argh, I'm going to be late!" She said agitated. "So glad the school is close to the office!"

About 3 blocks away, Pearl was still in class and about to be dismissed from class for the day. Packing a few math books into her new Akakuzin Chacha book bag, and waited for the bell patiently at her desk. Soon enough, the school clock struck three o'clock.

"You are dismissed for today children." Pearl's teacher said to the students as they all vacated there seats.

"Carnival! Carnival! Going to the car-ni-val!" Pearl sung to herself as she was heading down a flight of stairs and out to the courtyard to wait for Maya to take her back to Kurain Village.

Maya still running to get to the school on time, got there about 5 minutes later.

"Mystic Maya! Over here!" Pearl signaled to Maya, sitting on a low wall.

"Oh, hi Pearly." Maya said short of breath. "Sorry, I'm late, filing some, papers for, Nick, got behind." She continued, her breath still labored.

"Don't worry!" Pearl said to her. "Hey! Guess what?"

"What?" Maya asked.

"I won four free tickets to the carnival tonight at People Park!" Pearl chanted smiling ear to ear.

"Awesome!" Maya congratulated her cousin.

"I'm going to take you along with me! We'll have a great time Mystic Maya!" Pearl said.

"Invite accepted!" Maya smiled back. "But what are you going to do with the other two tickets?"

Pearl pondered this question for a moment. "Well, I don't really have any other people that I wanted to invite, you could invite some people along too if you want!"

"Hmm, hey!" Maya smiled. "Your a genius Pearly! My first plan!"

"Oh, is it about that again?" Pearl said uneasily.

Maya nodded. "Jup, I'll just give Nick one ticket and Mr. Edgeworth the other one and tell them to meet us there! Although since this is the first time we're trying this, we're coming with them. We'll do undercover observations on some later missions."

"I've always wondered, are we able just to channel someone just to look like them, but not channel their spirit? That might come in handy if you're trying to stalk someone..." Pearl asked still unsure of what Captain Maya had in mind as her mission objective.

"I've never thought about that..." Maya said, puzzled by her question. She supposed that Pearl could pull it off, since overall she did have advantage over her when it came to spiritual powers.

"Well, should you be getting those tickets to both of them, the carnival starts at six." Pearl pointed out.

"Oh! I have to be quick! I have to get ready for it and Mr. Edgeworth's office is on the other side of town...so it'll be a close shave. You can take the train back to go to Kurain village yourself, can you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And then I'll come and get you at around 5:45, how does that sound?"

"Alright! See you then!" Pearl waved as she jumped off of the wall and headed to the train station, as Maya went in the opposite direction to deliver the carnival tickets to their lucky winners. She walked back to the office to find Nick working on a few papers.

"Oh, your back?" Phoenix noted as Maya walked in the door.

"I had to go get Pearl from school." Maya replied. "Hey! We're going to the carnival tonight! And we have two extra tickets! Wanna come?"

"Hmm, why not?" Phoenix replied looking up from his papers.

"I invited Mr. Edgeworth too!" Maya said smiling.

"Phoenix seemed confused." Why?" He questioned.

"Why not?" Maya said as a comeback. "Larry is probably out for the night just to get dumped by another woman, Gumshoe is with Maggie so we can't take just one, and Pearl said she didn't really have anyone else that she wanted to invite. That's what you get when you have a small social circle Nick!" Maya laughed. "I have to go give this ticket to him now, see you later!"

Later across town, Maya attempts to come up with a strategy to deliver the ticket to Edgeworth. He didn't know her very well anyways. She was in front of his office with the ticket at hand.

"Time to engage my best strategy yet." She said with confidence.

She rung the doorbell, dropped the letter and ran like hell behind a nearby corner to hide and watch.

"Yes, who is it?" Edgeworth asked as he peered out of the door. "Oh." He said coming out and picking up the letter and returning inside his office.

"Yes!" Maya whispered to herself before she went to head back towards the train station to take her back to Kurain village to prepare for the night.

* * *

Sooner or later, six o'clock rolled around and People Park was filled with flashy attractions, food stands, shooting galleries, and many more of the customary carnival amenities. All four of them ended up meeting at the front gate into the park, which of course, was only accessible via ticket.

"Man, I'm starving!!" Maya said with much emphasis on the word 'staving'.

"Well, there's enough food stands around here to feed an army, why don't you get something then?" Phoenix asked.

"Adolescents can't make much money around here, they can barely afford living space these days..." Edgeworth commented.

"No, I have money; I just want to spend it on some of the games and rides around here!" Maya smiled.

Phoenix sighed. "So, basically what you're saying is that you want to quote 'borrow' some money from me?"

"Please?" Maya said giving him the puppy dog eyes look.

"Here, 500 yens, go knock yourself out..." He said handing the money to Maya and she went to a stand and got in line. The two men were standing there, almost completely unaware that Pearl was also with them.

"He he! You can be a pushover sometimes Mr. Nick!" Pearl laughed.

"Really Wright?" Edgeworth inquired. "I recall one time hearing that you we're in the hospital because you refused to buy cookies from some Girl Scouts or something of that sort."

"Oh! So your a wimp too Mr. Nick?" Pearl added insult to past injury.

"T-that was ten years ago! Those we're some strong Girl Scouts!" Phoenix stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"It was a troop of Daisies. Those are comprised with girls that are UNDER five years old." Edgeworth smirked.

"I'm part of a Junior Girl Scout troop!" Pearl proclaimed proudly.

"At Pearl's age and she had that kind of strength alone to slap me senseless, no wonder that group of kindergarteners could put me in the hospital." Phoenix thought.

"I'm BAAACK!" Maya proclaimed as she came back to the group carrying a ten inch long corn dog topped with mustard.

"Mystic Maya, did you know Mr. Nick got beat up by a bunch of five year olds because he didn't want any cookies?" Pearl asked.

Maya chuckled. "Really?"

"Indeed." Edgeworth replied in monotone even though it was easy to tell he was trying to boost his own ego by saying this.

"Poor poor Nick..." Maya said before she started to laugh some more.

"You all suck, you know that right?" Phoenix said quietly and trying to state his own opinion on his past blunder.

"We love you too Nick." Maya said trying to contain her laughter.

"So... where do we go first?" Phoenix asked to the other three people, obviously still irritated.

"Oh! There's the shooting game over there! I've always wanted to try that!" Pearl pointed to the stand to her upper right.

They all got in line for the stand until it was their turn.

"I don't understand why people would spend money on something so childish." Edgeworth scowled. "They can get the exact same plush toy in any corner boutique."

In contrary to what he just said, instantaneously, Edgeworth took out his magenta leather wallet and took out some money to hand the cashier.

"Five please." Edgeworth said sternly to the man running the cash box as he handed him a plastic gun with five bullets in the barrel.

The three were staring at him obviously confused by his bipolar notion towards shooting galleries.

"What? Am I not allowed to at least try before I judge it completely?" Edgeworth replied to the questioning looks of his friends.

Maya went up to the cashier next after Edgeworth took his plastic gun and moved aside.

"Five for me and five for her please!" Maya chanted out in rhythm.

"But, I'm not sure I'm tall enough to see over the edge of the booth..." Pearl noted to her cousin.

"Oh, and a stool please!" Maya added.

The man over the cashier handing Maya two plastic guns and a stood over the counter and they both advanced closer to where Edgeworth was standing.

"Nick, you're not shooting?" Maya said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Nah, I'm fine." Phoenix said back still standing behind them.

Edgeworth sighed. "Only on bullet left...oh well, so much for giving something like this a chance..." He said looking at his plastic gun displeased.

"Wow!!" Maya gasped. "Look at that huge Steal Samurai plushie! I'm going to aim for one of those!" She finished.

"I'm taking that." Edgeworth said with assertion and taking a strong aiming stance.

"Mr. Edgeworth seems like a totally different person since you just said that." Pearl noted.

"I can tell by that sparkle in his eye." Maya said bluntly. "Sparkles...like Edward Cullen!" She said with a sudden change of tone.

"Remember Pearls, Obsessive Cullen Disorder is unhealthy." Phoenix smiled to the nine year old.

"Hey!" Maya shouted back.

:He's gonna shoot!" Pearl interrupted.

Edgeworth then takes his shot and the giant plush toy, and miraculously knocks it off balance and it falls to the floor.

"I did it!" Edgeworth shouted excitedly. "Err...um...yes." He said folding his arms and trying to suppress his inner excitement.

Maya grinned. "Who's he kidding; he sounded like if he had gotten a car for his sweet sixteen!" She whispered to Pearl.

Claiming his fifty inch prize, the group all rejoiced out in the alley again.

"Uh, congarats!" Phoenix said.

"Although I have to carry this around for the rest of the evening..." Edgeworth complained. "It's awfully awkward."

"You'll never know the true definition of something that's awkward to carry until you've carried a contrabass!" Maya proclaimed.

"That was really random." Phoenix stated.

"But really! I carried one of those for the school orchestra one time! It was REALLY heavy!" Maya whined.

Phoenix, still utterly puzzled by his partner in crime, he started to look around.

"Oh! I've always to do that!" Phoenix pointed to one of the tallest attractions in the fairgrounds. The Slingshot ride. "Who wants to come with me?"

"Mystic Maya! I don't want to go on that! It looks really scary!" Pearl cried.

"I think you'll have to go alone on this one Nick, I have to stay behind with Pearls if she doesn't want to go." Maya said sadly.

"I guess I'll have to come then." Edgeworth sighed. "Although that's insane Wright, just insane."

"Sure." Phoenix said to him. "We'll just meet back in this spot when we're off of it, alright Maya?"

"No problemo!" Maya said in a salute position.

As the two were walking off to the ride, Maya and Pearl stood there for a minute.

"Got them." Maya cracked an evil smile.

"Huh?" Pearl asked.

"Remember what you said on if you can just channel the person's body but not their spirit?" Maya questioned her younger cousin.

Pearl nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well, I had an idea. You could channel some random person and pretend to be a ride operator for the ride, and 'accidentally' eject them from three hundred feet up. It'll be hilarious to see their faces! And from there, I can take pictures of it for my evidence collection!" Maya explained.

"But wait a minute! You can't just let Mr. Nick and that other guy fall! They'll die if they hit the ground from that high!" Pearl said worried.

"Ah, Pearl, Pearl, Pearl. It's called 'having faith in the writer'." Maya winked at her.

This was followed by an awkward silence between the two of them for a good period of time.

"So...who should I channel?" Pearl said, still trying to comprehend all of what Maya said in the past two minutes or so.

Maya pondered it for a second. "Mr. Gregory van der Wiede."

"Why?" Pearl frowned.

"He was in the obituaries this morning! Those are in the paper everyday, and I could remember it for some reason." Maya giggled.

"Um, alright." Pearl said confused but ready to obey the order. "I hope this works!" She said getting focused.

She continues to concentrate while holding a stance. Not surprisingly, before long she started to quickly change form. Gaining about fifteen inches and about one-hundred fifty pounds. Her overall physic changed to the one of a middle aged man.

"Pearl, did it work?" Maya asked to what was her cousin about five seconds ago.

"Yay! I did it! It works!" Pearl said in a much deeper voice and jumping up and down at the same time while saying it.

"Err, you kind of look strange jumping up and down like that, middle aged men aren't really supposed to do that..." Maya said attempting to save her cousin from attracting attention to herself. Although at the same time, she was glad that the technique actually worked.

"Oh... sorry..." Pearl frowned.

"Now, here is what you should do Pearls." Maya said in a whisper to her now slightly obese cousin.

They continued to whisper back and forth but at a quick pace in order to commence with Maya's plan.

"Alrighty Mystic Maya! See you later!" Pearl said in a salute as she ran off to take action.

Pearl went into a near by restroom and found a dirty, but usable ride operator uniform. She put it on over her own clothes and hurried out of the building back towards the slingshot attraction. She made it up the steps and found a short woman with black hair manning the control pad for the attraction.

"Um, it's the end of your shift ma'am..." Pearl nervously muttered.

The woman looked surprised. "Really? I'm usually off shift in about fifteen minutes."

"N-no! They insist that it my shift now!" Pearl said, hoping her persuasion efforts were working.

"Alright." The woman sighed. "I just don't want them complaining that I didn't work a full shift. Stupid manager..." She continued to mutter as she got off of the podium and Pearl took control.

Pearl then started to look around the line and somewhat conveniently, Edgeworth and Phoenix were next to be sent flying upwards.

"Oh! Mr. Ni-! Err, sir! Over here!" She signaled to them as the pair before them got off of the ride.

"Us?" Phoenix replied.

"Yes! Just come in and fasten your seat belts!" Pearl said with a smile, even though she knew it looked creepy from being inside the restructured body of a fat, middle aged man.

"Excuse me, I believe I've seen you somewhere before." Edgeworth commented as he sat down on the seat.

"U-um no! I don't think you have!" Pearl said in a hidden panic.

"No, your Gregory von der Wiede! I thought you had died this morning from heart failure. You were in the obituaries in today's newspaper." Edgeworth inquired with an overwhelming barrage of facts to back him up.

Pearl thought fast. "No, h-he did die this morning. I'm his twin brother, Roger van der Wiede." She finished.

((A. N.- If any of you got that reference right there... I love you. XD))

"Intriguing..." Edgeworth replied as he clicked his seat restraint properly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Pearl nodded sincerely to go along with the act. "Are you all strapped in?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yup!" Phoenix chanted back.

Edgeworth just frowned, most likely in the process of regretting that he agreed to go on the ride in the first place.

Pearl walked back to the control pad, but then the sudden realization hit her. She didn't know how to operate this sort of heavy machinery.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? Mystic Maya will be so disappointed!" Pearl though.

Scanning every button, she did find an instruction sticker taped to the side of the control module.

"To activate this attraction, press the big green button. Oh, duh." Pearl smiled to herself.

She took a deep breath as she saw where the green button was on the pad, and with a gulp, pushed down on it hard with her index finger.

Further away, Maya was waiting at observation distance with her camera at hand.

"Yes! Its starting to warm up!" She said, turning her camera on.

Back in the clear, fiberglass bubble that the two men were enclosed in, they were still waiting for the machine to charge.

"Wright, when is this thing even going to-"

But before Edgeworth could finish his sentence, the bubble was heading straight up at a hundred miles an hours.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Edgeworth screamed.

"WHO-HOO!" Phoenix chanted, which was very different then his usual demeanor obviously.

Back at the control pad, Pearl was frantically searching for an "Eject" button.

"Eject button, eject button, eject button…" Pearl whispered to herself. "Ah! It's always the big, red button!" She said with contentment. Pearl took a deep breath and pushed the big, red button what was supposedly the eject button.

This obviously opened the bubble that the two men were flying in wide open and at the same time, unhinging their seatbelts. This sends them flying through the air at about one hundred fifty miles an hour.

Other people have also come to see this happening and are looking for none other then the ride operator, Gregory van der Wiede, or in this case, Pearl. She ran back into a corner and went back into a focusing pose.

"Change back, change back, change back, change back…" She kept murmuring to her self.

A couple more seconds of focus and just hope came to good use as she took back her original form and taking a seat near the ride in order to not strain herself too hard.

Meanwhile, back where Pearl left her, Maya was standing there and filming this whole event as it unfolds.

"Alright, what will happen?" She cackled, holding her camera to her face and zooming in on Phoenix and Edgeworth just falling out of the sky.

Edgeworth who was already shrieking before, kept doing so at about three times louder then it was then when he was in the ride itself.

"Calm down!" Phoenix yelled back at his traumatized mess of a friend.

"How can I?!" He exclaimed.

Edgeworth abruptly stopped screaming when he felt something clinch his right arm.

"That's how." Phoenix replied sternly while holding his arm with both hands.

Edgeworth though somewhat startled by it, just let him cling to his arm for the remainder of the fall. They then eventually land on a tent which acted like a net and they slide off of it from there.

"Some ride, huh?" Phoenix said sheepishly to Edgeworth.

"Like I said Wright…INSANE." He said in a really serious and unhappy tone of voice. "Let's go find Maya and her friend I suppose."

They walked back in silence until they found Maya and Pearl back at there designated meeting place.

"Hi!" Maya waved. "How was the ride?"

"You mean you didn't see them flying in the air about a minute and a half ago?" Pearl asked.

"Uh…no!" Maya lied, hoping Pearl would catch her hidden drift.

"Well, apparently the system malfunctioned and sent us flying to our doom." Edgeworth explained to Maya who claims to be clueless.

"Ouch, that really sucks…" Maya frowned. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30." Phoenix said surprised.

Pearl gasped. "I still have school tomorrow at eight in the morning Mystic Maya!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! We better get home soon, or you won't want to get up in the morning." Maya smiled.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad!" She retorted.

"True, I still have paper work to do…" Phoenix trailed off.

"Well, see you later Nick! Later Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya shouted as she started to walk off with Pearl at her side.

"Bye!" Phoenix said back to Maya.

Edgeworth made a gesture to acknowledge she was leaving but didn't say anything.

"Later Edgeworth!" Phoenix waved as he started to walk away towards where his apartment building was.

Edgeworth stood facing the opposite of him. "So long."

Edgeworth continued to stand there still for a moment, staring at the ground. Suddenly, he turned around, started running and hugged Phoenix from behind without any warning to him.

"Thank you for helping me get it together back there, Wright..." Edgeworth paused. "you're not insane."

Almost not realizing what he had done and whether or not how Phoenix reacted, he abruptly let go and started to run in the other direction without looking back.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix said as he reached out and turned around, but it was obvious that Edgeworth was already too far away to hear him out. He sighed and started to walk again towards his home, trying to shake off the slight blush on his face that he still had.

After both of them were both far away enough, Maya emerges from a near by bush with Pearl and her camera.

"YEA!!" Maya yelled elongating the 'a'. "That was just, so...so cute! And its all on film along with the pictures of them in the sky! I think we did pretty good for a first night! Mission success!" She said on a very happy note.

"Ha ha! It was pretty hard actually pressing the eject button on that ride!" Pearl told her.

"High-five!" Maya said turning to give her younger cousin a high five. " I probably couldn't have done it!"

They continued to laugh retelling the various events of the night and watching what Maya had recorded on her camera as they walked to the train station to take them back to Kurain village.

"_Wow, I never thought that I would actually strike this for the first night! I'm honestly more impatient then that but hey, this can't be rushed. Savor every moment of it. It'll just get better over time. Which reminds me, I looked on that doujinshi I got at the convention, and its under the pen name of 'Amie du'Ciel'. Its been bugging me lately. It seems eerily familiar. I hope I can figure who they are soon. Maybe they can help me out with my quest. I want to meet them!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note/ Rant- Sorry for taking a while! Midterms got in the way... -_-'' But I survived them with good enough grades and that's the good part, right? And the AXIS POWER HETALIA ANIME COMES OUT IN A WEEK! XDD (Dances) *Ahem* Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 should be out soon! (Hopefully ^^')


	3. Answers Dont Fall Out of the Skye

Maya Fey: Fangirl Extraordinaire- Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misaki..."

"U-Usagi-chan..."

Maya sat on a couch in her room, comfortably installed there while watching an episode of 'Junjou Romantica' on Youtube on her laptop.

"Yes...YES..." Maya cheered to her computer. She continued to stare at it with very wide eyes in hopes of an eventual lust scene between the main romantic couple of the series.

"HI-YA MYSTIC MAYA!" Pearl announced as she barged into Maya's chamber.

Maya jumped at the sudden sight and sound of her younger cousin.

"Ah! Pearls!" She yelled as she quickly minimized the page on her computer. "W-w-whats up?"

"You're home? It's only one." Pearls asked.

"Oh, I came back from the courthouse with Nick about an hour ago, it was a case that he was working on for a while, but he won it today. Wasn't an easy one, he was all stressed and stuff. So I'm glad that he won in the end." Maya smiled.

"You're just happy because you guys went to get some burgers afterwards." Pearl sighed, but with a notable hint of humor in her voice.

Maya bursted out laughing. "I just can't seem to trick you now a days! But seriously, I'm happy for him, you know how Payne can be...well...such a pain!" She giggled at her own unintended pun.

"Well, thats good." Pearl agreed. "So...what we're you watching?"

"OH! Um...err... 'The Robot Steal Samurai!' " Maya stuttered, trying to think of a more sound excuse in case Pearl decided to press her for more information.

"...You're lying." Pearl said plain and simple.

"Ok, now I REALLY can't get away with anything," Maya frowned with her lower lip. "its probably not something you should watch...he he he..."

"I'm not a little kid, that and dont you take me on your adventures?" Pearl questioned.

"Good point, so, you came for training, huh?" Maya grinned. "Misaki, Usagi, together in-"

"N-no! You're right, I shouldn't be watching that at my age..." Pearl spoke fast with a heavy blush on her face and then ran out of Maya's room into the hallway.

Maya stared at the open door for a moment.

"But, I meant when they we're together on a trip to Hodakkio... nothing too bad for her..." Maya muttered to herself with a giant anime sweatdrop.

About forty-five minutes later, Pearl was setting the table in the kitchen, for she had made some pasta for the both of them.

"Mystic Maya! Lunch time!" Pearl announced.

Down the hall, there was a slam of a door and one hungry nineteen year old running down it at cheetah like speeds to the central room of the house.

"Yay! I havent eaten anything for an entire hour! Thanks Pearls!" Maya praised to her cousin as she took a seat at the dinning room table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Pearl asked.

"Milk please!" Maya said with an almost unnecessary cheer.

Pearl turned around and opened the fridge. "Coming right up!"

She looked deeper into the fridge.

"Oh, um, I think we're all out of milk" Pearl glumly said.

"Hey, since you didn't serve it yet, put it on the stove to keep it warm while I get some milk. It'll only take about ten minutes considering the nearest convenience store isn't all that far." Maya said as she got back up from the table.

"Alright, see you in a little bit." Pearl answered, putting the pot of piping hot pasta back on the stove.

Maya went out of the front sliding door of her abode and picked up a bike that she had leaned against that wall. She got on it and started riding down hill towards the 7-11 that was close by. She soon stops abruptly near the shop, installs her bike properly on the rack, and walked into the shop by the automatic door. She started to search the aisles for what she was looking for.

"Ah, here's some milk! One percent!" Maya smiled. She took a bottle of milk out of the store cooler and headed back up the aisle, gazing upon the array of snack foods to be found there.

Maya then stopped in front of some chips and looked at them for a second.

"Hey! Its the last on of my favorite flavor!" Maya said as she reached for it.

Something then swatted her hand away from that bag of chips.

"Those Snackoos are mine." A female voice said.

Maya grinned. "Oh really?"

Maya then turned around to see another girl her age with a big, white labcoat on, and pink goggles on top of her head.

"Hi Maya!" Ema yelled and she and Maya hugged for a second.

"Hey, long time so see I guess!" Maya said, still holding her milk.

"Yep, I guess so." Ema laughed as she took the Snackoos from the shelf. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, getting milk for lunch." Maya answered. "My cousin made lunch and we were out of milk. Hey! We probably have extra spaghetti, you can come over to eat if you want!"

"Good idea!" Ema answered. "I'll just run through the register with these along with you and we can just go back to your place from there."

Maya and Ema made their back to the front of the store to purchase the milk and the chocolate Snackoos.

"I don't think I've ever seen your cousin, how old is she?" Ema said, giving her bag of snacks and the milk Maya was carrying to the man operating the cash regester.

"Nine, although I take care of her most of the time, her mother is in jail and I don't know her father." Maya explained.

Ema made a sympathetic face. "That sucks, but it'll be nice to meet her!"

"She's a good kid."

Maya gave the clerk the money that they both owed him and took back her gallon of milk and handed Ema her merchandise. They both walked back outside towards where Maya had locked up her bike. Maya rode her bike while Ema was walking behind her, and they get back to the Kurain Village a short time later.

"I'm back!" Maya chanted as she slide the front door open. "I have milk and an extra passenger!"

"Huh?" Pearl answered, obviously questioning Maya.

Ema walked in through the open door, taking off her shoes. "Oh! You must be Pearl! I'm one of Maya's friends, Ema, nice to meet you!"

"Hello!" Pearl smiled. "Nice to meet you Ms. Ema!" Pearl then went back to the kitchen to put the pot of ready to eat pasta on the table.

Maya went to the kitchen and poured three glasses of milk to put on the table.

"You can sit," Maya noted. "The food's ready!"

Ema took a seat next to Pearl and opposite to where Maya was about to take a seat.

"Lets eat!" Pearl told the table, as she helped herself to some of the hot spaghetti. She passed the pot around the table until everyone was digging into Pearls cooking.

"Man, haven't had pasta in a while..." Ema said and she tried to spin some more food onto her fork. "Its really good!"

"Thank you! I haven't had many people besides Mystic Maya judge my cooking, so I'm still learning." Pearl responded shyly.

"Hey hey Ema! Have you ever heard about that new up and coming band 'The Gavineers'? " Maya questioned "They're pretty cool! I hope they can get a record deal one of these days!"

"Ugh, I can't STAND them." Ema scowled. "Fine, the music is ok, but the lead singer bothers me. I've seen him be interviewed by some internet webcast shows, and he's so...ugh!"

"Whoa, I never knew you hated new bands so much..." Maya frowned, obviously sad that her friend completely shot down her comment.

"My favorite band is probably Tokio Hotel!" Ema said, trying to cheer Maya up.

"Yay!" Maya exclaimed. "Love them!"

"I'm actually going to Germany to study after I graduate in a couple months!" Ema continued.

Maya nodded. "What are you going to study?" She said, taking another forkful of spaghetti.

"I'm going to be a forensic scientist!" Ema put on a confident smile and moved her pink goggles over her eyes.

"Wow! You mean that you look for fingerprints and stuff like that?" Pearl said in awe.

Ema was clearly in the mood to lecture to the masses about her passion for science at this point. "Uh-huh! You get to use all kinds of interments and chemicals to do tests on things like fingerprints, blood, hairs, fibers and almost anything you can think of! I just can't wait to see what other kinds of investigations I get to do in forensics using so many things having to do with science!" She rambled as her words got faster and faster since she was getting excited over the subject.

"Awesome!" Maya cheered. "Well, I'm still trying to be a spirit medium, but I have to train a lot harder then I ever did now!"

"Waterfalls?" Ema commented coolly.

"Lots of waterfalls." Maya smirked back. She then got up with her cleared plate and placed in the sink in the kitchen.

Ema stood up and gave her plate to Maya before taking out her bag of Snackoos and starts to devour them.

"I have a computer in my room if you want, though its kind of messy..." Maya offered, though saying that last part through her teeth. "I'll just do the dishes later Pearly."

"Ok, lead the way." Ema said, waiting for Pearl to catch up before heading to Maya's room together.

They all then walk down the hallway that was formed from nothing more them paper door room dividers. Maya then slide open a door leading into a well lit room with a purple tint to its walls.

"Home sweet room!" Maya sung, twirled around before plopping onto her couch and opening her laptop that was still on.

Ema looked at her and the laptop from behind the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Sayonara Zetsubou Samurai!" Maya said, not taking her attention away from the computer screen.

"I thought it was 'Sensei'." Ema said confused.

"There is, but there was a Samurai version too!" Maya explained.

Pearl frowned, since she never saw the actual Steel Samurai show. "What about Pink Princess?"

"Nope, they haven't made a Zestubou Princess yet..." Maya giggled.

Pearl made a small grimace to her cousin's answer, which it was needless to say that she wasnt pleased.

Ema made her way to the bookshelf against the back wall of the room. She started to browse some of her various novels and comics, and out of chance, picked up a small, thin comic book.

On the other side of the room, Maya and Pearl were absorbed in an episode of Sayonara Zetsubou Samurai, oblivious to what Ema was doing until...

"OH MY GOD!" Ema screeched as she dropped the comic to the floor.

"What happened!?" Maya shouted back, and started running to where Ema stood motionless. She saw that out of all of the books she could have chosen, she had found her prized Phoenix and Edgeworth doujinshi that she got at the convention.

"I can expla-"

"Where did you find this?" Ema interrupted Maya in a low, monotone voice.

"Uh, about two weeks ago at a comic convention..." Maya answered back, afraid to find out the full extent of her reaction.

"I-I'm the one...who...wrote this about...2 months ago..." Ema stuttered.

Maya was unsure whether she was ecstatic, utterly baffled, or just confused. There was a tense silence in the air, as everyone gathered what thoughts they did have about the topic.

"Your....'Amie du Ciel?' How is this possible?" Maya asked, breaking the ice.

"It's simple actually, Ema backwards is Ame, my last name is Skye, add an I to my first name and it becomes 'Amie' or 'friend' in French, and sky in French is 'Ciel' to stick with the theme, so 'Amie du'Ciel', 'Friend of Sky'. Pretty dumb right?" Ema mumbled.

"Not that, but the fact that it was someone I actually knew, that wrote that..." Maya continued, followed by the same tense silence. "When...is volume two coming out?" She asked nervously.

Ema suddenly exploded with laughter, which Maya soon followed.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks this is probably true! Yay!" Ema cheered. "Those two together is my passion! Well, second to science anyways." She grinned.

Maya laughed. "That means you can join me in my journey! We can get them to admit it to each other one day that they do love each other, but until then, we just sit back, relax, and watch the drama unfold and catch it all on tape at the same time. Oh yeah, page twenty-seven by the way, pure hotness."

Ema stared at her with wide eyes. " Heck. Yes."

"I must inaugurate you into the club now!" Maya said as if she held a very high place in the federal government. She grabbed the comic from off the ground and made Ema put her right hand on it.

"I Ema Marie Skye," Maya repeated.

"Uh, I Ema Marie Skye," Ema said confused, but willing to go along with where Maya was going.

"Do here by solemnly swear,"

"Do here by solemnly swear,"

"To protect and defend the contents depicted in this doujinshi to the best of my ability,"

"To protect and defend the contents depicted in this doujinshi to the best of my ability,"

"So help me The Writer."

"So help me The Writer." Ema took her hand off of the comic.

"Yay! Your part of the club now!" Maya said in her normal voice.

"The Writer, what?" Ema pondered.

"Thats the second time you've said that before Mystic Maya." Pearl said

Maya sighed. "Why does nobody see the truth but me?"

"So what do we do now?" Ema asked.

" We come up with the next plan of course!" Maya answered. " I think I'm going to throw a good old fashion Movie Night, some snacks, a couch and a movie af course."

Ema frowned "How would that be good for evidence?"

"You'd be surprised." Maya grinned evilly. "Now to make some invites and send them!

"I wonder how it will work..." Ema said excitedly.

About two days, Miles goes out to his mailbox as he was walking his box, Pesu. Seeing Maya's invitation, he opened it.

"Movie party this Saturday?" He muttered to him self. "As long as its not the movie 300, then I'm fine." He sighed. "Come along Pesu."

"Arf!" The little dog barked back as he and his owned advanced forward.

The same day, Phoenix checks his mail and opened the invitation.

"Hey, she wrote down that we're watching 300, sweet!" Phoenix thought to himself smiling. "Must remind self to make Maya make some of those churros for the party again... yea..."

_'I still can't believe EMA of all people was the author of that doujinshi! Now that I got the movie party planned, I wonder what might happen, but for sure, it'll be fun to see. Everyone knows what happens to Nick if he gets a hold of some sugar, booze and if Sparta is included. Yay, this should be interesting."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note/rant- Three is OUT! Sorry if it was kind of boring, it was kind of a 'advancing the story' kind of chapters. Not to mention I needed to finish this because I have the state writing test in about two days and I'm probably not going to feel like writing anything for a while after that XD Hope you liked it anyways! ^^**


	4. This! Is! KURAIN!

Maya Fey- Fangirl Extraordinaire: Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Mia, I need you to do me a favor_..."

Maya was sat criss-crossed on the floor in a candle lit room. She was writing a letter to her deceased elder sister on a piece of plain, printer paper.

"Alright, all done!" She said, holding the letter and getting into a focusing position. "Hope this works!"

She continued to focus all of her energy and aura into channeling her, until Maya took on the form of her older sister.

"Huh...back at the manor. So Maya, what do you have to say?" Mia said to her self, reading the letter that was in her hand.

'_Hey Mia,_

_I need to ask you a favor...could you go down to the store and get a bottle of rum and some beer with your ID? I was throwing a party tomorrow and I wanted to get a little something for Nick, since I DID miss his birthday. I promise on the urn I won't drink any! I left your ID on the shelf in your old room. Please and thank you!_

_Love, _

_Maya_

_P.S.- If I get back and my mouth tastes like coffee again...'_

Mia chuckled at the letter, put it down and went to where Maya said she put her ID. Picking it up, she headed out the side sliding door out of the house. She also found a flashlight outside since it was about ten at night and walked to the convenience store outside of the Fey Manor. Mia went into the store and picked up a 12 pack of Miller and a bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum before heading to the front of the store to pay for it. She headed out and was back at the village about five minutes later. Mia came back in by the front sliding door to put the bottle of rum on the kitchen counter and the beer in the refrigerator while taking one bottle out for herself. Finally, she found a piece of paper and a pen, and answered Maya's letter.

"Done..." Mia said as she finished the bottle of beer she drank. Her spirit left, leaving Maya to gain her consciousness back again. Maya took a look around and saw the bottle of rum on the counter.

"Yay! She actually did something for once!" Maya smiled, picking up the letter that Mia had wrote.

'_Maya,_

_Nick's birthday was about seven months ago...but I got the drinks for you. (I stole one if you don't mind) Please don't kill him; Mystic Ami knows that boy can't drink for his life...its pretty funny though. Hope you all have a good time. Make sure to say hi to Nick, Pearl and everyone else for me. Special telegram to 'Mr. Armando' if you please._

_Love you,_

_Mia'_

"Alright!" Maya cheered. She looked at the clock. "10: 32." She said, yawning deeply. "Better go to bed, need to prepare everything for tomorrow..."

She made her way down the hallway into her room and made quick change into her pajamas. Maya quietly climbed up into her bed, and quickly fell asleep, wondering what would happen in the day that lies ahead of her tomorrow.

"Hey...Mystic Maya? Are you awake?"

"Wh-what!?" Maya yelped as she flipped out of bed. "Oh, it's just you Pearls. You scared me."

"I'm sorry for waking you Mystic Maya," Pearl looked down, afraid that she had upset Maya. "It's already about seven in the evening, and-"

"SEVEN!?" Maya exclaimed. "The party starts in an hour and a half!! I still need to clean the house, rent the movie and MAKE CHURROS! I need to get some ingredients for that! Oh my gosh... this is what I get for staying up and training for two, three days straight. Pearl! Could you vacuum the house? I need to go get the movie and stuff to make churros with!" Maya said, scrambling everything from her words, to putting on her shoes at about a thousand miles an hour. She then made a break for the side sliding exit, ignoring her need for a coat. "See you in a little bit Pearls!"

Pearl stood there, her wide eyes staring at the open door from Maya's room into the hallway. After taking a minute or two to snap out of her temporary daze, she went to get the vacuum from the closet right next to Maya's room. She rolled it down to the den, and plugged it in a near by out electrical outlet. Pearl started up the old contraption, and started to sweep it over the wooden floor.

"The couch should have some blankets; it's pretty drafty in here." Pearl spoke to herself making the last rounds of the room with the vacuum. She turned it off and returned to the closet to exchange the vacuum for two large, purple and blue knitted blankets. Also out of the closet, she took out some dusty couch pillows from the top rack. She went back to the living room, placed the blankets neatly on the sofa, and taking the pillows outside to beat before putting them next to the blankets.

There arose a noise from the front of the house suddenly. "I'm back!" Maya chanted, holding a bag with 300 and ingredients to make churros with. "Hey! The living room actually looks inviting now! Thanks! Saved me a lot of grief there Pearls." Maya complemented.

Pearl smiled sweetly in response. "No problem! I put the oven to pre-heat also for the churros." She added.

"And you dropped the cinnamon on your way in Maya!" A voice said. "Actually a seventy-five percent dry ground cinnamon plant, and twenty-five percent sucrose mixture to be exact."

"Hello Ms. Ema!" Pearl greeted.

"Hi Pearly!" Ema waved back. "Here's the cinnamon sugar." She handed the container of spice to Maya.

"Hi!" Maya said, brushing off a small flake of snow on the container and putting it on the counter next to the stove.

Ema was raiding the plastic bags that Maya brought home her purchases in. "300? You honestly couldn't think of a better movie?" Ema frowned.

"Can you think of anything better?" Maya said glaring at Ema in a good spirited way. She was putting churro dough though an extruder for them to take their shape before being baked.

There was a momentary silence. "Meet the Spartans?" Ema said timidly.

Maya rolled her eyes with smirk on her face. "Seriously?"

"Hey! How can anybody resist kicking Sanjaya into the Pit of Death? It's scientifically IMPOSSIBLE!" Ema exclaimed.

"Darn, you got me." Maya pouted.

Ema smiled at the sound of her victory. "I wish we had a Spartan Pit of Death! That would be so awesome!"

"Hey, we have the Kurain Pit of Death!" Maya said happily. "We could have someone we don't like and go, 'THIS! IS! KU-RAIN!' Then kick them down it!"

"Mystic Maya, the only thing that goes more then a couple centimeters into the ground is the well on the west side of the manor." Pearl said.

"One meter well, Pit of Death, same thing!" Maya covered for her previous statement.

"Riiiiight...." Ema smirked.

"That's me!" Phoenix announced as he entered the Fey abode.

"Hey Nick!" Maya greeted.

"Hi Mr. Wright!" Ema followed.

"Ema? Is that you? Wow, it's been maybe three years! You got taller." Phoenix said contently.

Ema nodded. "I know! Its great to see you so, uh, unchanged from last time!" She finished.

"What? I don't get a hi back? I feel so unloved." Maya whined.

"No. No you don't." Phoenix replied.

"Why?" Maya said, surprised at Phoenix's somewhat mean response.

"You didn't say please." Phoenix said coolly, as he took a seat on the nearby recliner chair.

"I kill you." Maya moped.

There was a series of knocks on the door.

"Come on in!" Maya shouted from the kitchen.

Edgeworth comes in and it was apparent he was having a hard time opening the sliding door. He dawned a heavy jacket and he placed it on a nearby coat rack.

"It's almost as freezing in here then it was outside." Edgeworth complained.

"Uh, a 'hi' would have been nice before complaining. Sheesh, NO ONE feels like saying hi today!" Maya grumbled to herself.

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema greeted gleefully.

"Hello Ms. Skye, hello Wright..." Edgeworth said almost involuntarily. "Um..." He was looking at Pearl.

"Her name is Pearl." Phoenix noted.

"Oh yes." Edgeworth remembered. "You we're Maya's cousin from two weeks ago if I'm not mistaking?"

"Yep! Good to see you again Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl nodded. "I can put in a space heater if you want, because there isn't much insulation in these older houses on this manor."

"Eh-"

"No problem!" Pearl chanted as she started to run to another part of the house to search for what she was trying to find.

"Hey Nick! I have your birthday present!" Maya said. She walked up to him giving him a wrapped gift.

"My birthday was seven months ago." Phoenix said with a blank tone. He started to open the gift and pulled out the bottle of rum that Maya bought posing as Mia.

"Sweet, my favorite rum! Thank you Maya!" Phoenix said, gladly accepting his gift.

Maya nodded. "I knew you'd like it!"

"It's not very hard to go wrong with liqueur I suppose." Edgeworth added.

"He he, you say liquor funny!" Giggled Maya.

"It sounds British!" Ema pointed out.

Edgeworth frowned. "So what if I'm English?"

"Your suit looks kind of like one of those things a British solder would wear during the American Revolution!" Phoenix laughed.

Ema shushed Phoenix after that. "Remember, he's British, so what he means to you is the 'Prebestrian Revolt' " Ema grinned.

Everyone bursted out laughing except for Edgeworth, who was glowing red with anger.

"May we get this stupid movie started so CERTIAN people would be quiet?" Edgeworth complained through his teeth, glaring at Ema and Phoenix.

"Aww, can't you take a joke?" Maya said, almost like she felt bad. She took out the DVD case from the plastic bag and headed over to the TV to put it in the DVD player.

"It's 300, isn't it?" Phoenix said, opening his bottle of rum and taking a swig of it.

Maya nodded much to Edgeworth's dismay.

"Not THAT movie..." Edgeworth muttered to himself.

Ema sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. "Meet the Spartans was better!" She said holding out the 'R'.

"Although that movie was an atrocity to modern day cinema, at least Sanjaya died in that version." Edgeworth agreed, taking a seat to the far left side of the couch.

"Thank you!" Ema said, glad that finally someone understood her opinion on the movie.

Pearl then entered the room with a fan like device in her hands and also had a case of some sort that she placed next to herself. "I found the heater!"

"Thank you, err..." Edgeworth paused.

"Pearl. Pearl Fey." Pearl said short and straight.

"Is it me, or was that the first time EVER that someone willingly gave Edgeworth their full name?" Maya thought to her self. She then picked up the remote and took a seat next to Ema.

Pearl plugged in the heater into a nearby outlet and then picked up the case that was aside her. "Mystic Maya?" She asked politely. "May I play a song for the guests? I've never had this many people over here at once!"

Maya, with the remote still at hand, shook her head yes with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you very much!" Pearl cheered, jumping. She picked up the straight black case, opened it, and pulled out a small, off-white recorder.

"You play recorder?" Ema asked.

Pearl looked at Ema with her big, glistening eyes. "Uh-huh!"

"I play the flute, although I haven't gotten around to perfecting my technique in a long while." Edgeworth sighed.

"So, what song are you gonna play?" asked Maya excitedly.

"You Are My Sunshine!" Pearl announced as if she was the president of the world. She got into playing position and started to blow into her interment.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." Maya sung along in a peppy tone.

The crowd of three gave a light applause as the duet bowed.

"Thank you! I've been trying to practice a lot, so I can get really good!" Pearl said, putting her interment back where it belonged.

"Good job Pearls! I never had much patience for an interment..." Phoenix praised, then taking another drink from his bottle of rum.

"Now, onto the movie!" Maya directed everyone's attention the television. Maya pressed the button on the remote, and the movie commenced with its opening sequence on screen.

Some time passes and its almost time for the scene that put the movie 300 on the map and nearly 30 million views strong on YouTube. Phoenix now has two empty bottles on Miller Lite and a quarter full bottle of rum on top of the stand next to the recliner he was sitting in.

"Ahh! At least this is the goooood part of this movie..." Phoenix yelled. He was eating one of Maya's fresh made churros.

"This is madness!" Shouted the TV.

"Do we HAVE to watch this?" Edgeworth begged.

"This is SPARTA!" Leonidus declared as he kicked the messenger from Persia into the Pit of Death. Phoenix chanted this at the same time as the TV as well.

"You have to yell?" Ema said quietly but with assertion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Phoenix continued to yell. He jumped out of the recliner, and started to run towards the door as the recliner tipped over onto its side. He stumbled on his way, but managed to make it out of the house, still yelling his head off.

"Nick!! You broke the recliner! Oooh, I should have listened to Mia..." Maya said worried as she got up and ran after him. "Come on!" She yelled to everyone. "Its really cold out there and the manor is really big! We have to find him before he gets hurt!"

"Well, it's your fault you let him take in that much alcohol." Edgeworth said coldly. "But I'd rather not go to the hospital tonight..."

"Let's go everyone!" Ema directed. She went out the door, followed by Maya who was holding Pearl by the hand, and Edgeworth.

"I-i-i-its really c-c-cold Myst-t-tic May-ya..." Pearl shivered, grabbing her arms in trying to conserve he own body heat.

Maya then took off her long violet vest, leaving herself in only her lavender colored kimono underneath and handed it to Pearl.

"N-no! D-d-don't go to that trou-b-b-le-"

"I'm used to it; I had to train under freezing waterfalls, so you don't have to worry." Maya smiled.

Pearl put on the oversized article of clothing on herself and kept following Maya.

"I found some tracks in the snow over here guys!" Ema signaled to everyone. "According to my foot print record, these are the marks from his normal work shoes."

"Ms. Lana always said you we're very interested in forensics..." Edgeworth noted.

"Forensics are my heart and soul sir!" Ema proclaimed proudly. "I'll become a forensic scientist one day, I know it!"

"Yes yes, but we should find out where these footprints lead to..." Edgeworth said, trying to re-focus the topic on where the footprints lead to.

"T-they keep going there M-mystic Maya!" Pearl pointed to a curve in the path of prints.

Maya and everyone else trailed behind her to find that the footprints had hit a dead end at some steps that lead to a meditation room.

"Alright, Pearl, lead Ema to all the wings of this place to the right, Mr. Edgeworth, you can follow me and we'll go to the left." Maya said, arranging everyone to search where it was necessary.

"Yes Mystic Maya!" Pearl replied. "This way Ms. Ema!" Pearl ran ahead as Ema tagged along behind her.

"Come on! We're going to look around here!" Maya said quickly, she started to run around the corner. Edgeworth, standing still, took a second to realize that Maya was already gone.

Edgeworth sighed. "Might as run also. Something in my head tells me that I'll be running a lot more in the near-by future." He thought. Starting to run, he caught up to Maya who was trying to examine a garden.

"Look everywhere! Any nook or cranny too!" Maya said frantically.

"Oh, right..." Edgeworth jumped at how antsy her tone of voice was.

As they both continued to search, Pearl and Ema were looking inside the meditation room.

"At least we know that he's not in the rooms that have those gigantic locks on them!" Ema laughed. "I have this black light here, it can make any fingerprints or foot prints show up under it." Ema pulled out a horizontal contraption with a black lightbulb in it from her labcoat. She turned it on, and started to scan the floor for any match of prints. She kept scanning around, but she had a consistent frown on her face. After a few minutes, she turned off the device. That frown was still on her face.

"He didn't go through here." Ema said with much disappointment in her voice.

"You did good Ms. Ema, you don't have to feel sorry for yourself..." Pearl comforted her. "I think we have to meet up with Mystic Maya and Mr. Edgeworth again."

"Right."

They run out of the room and find Edgeworth and Maya scanning the garden.

"He's not in there." Ema said glumly.

"Not here either." Maya responded with equal anguish.

Ema looks a small watch that she has with her.

"Ten!! Oh no! My curfew!! Sis is going to kill me!! I'm SO sorry, but I have to go home before I get skinned alive by my sister!!" Ema said urgently.

"Bye Ema!" Maya said "Thanks for coming even if this party was a real screw up!"

"No problem! See you later!" Ema yelled since she was running the other way.

Pearl gave out a big, long yawn.

"I have to get you to bed too, school..." Maya said.

"I have a math test." Pearl replied in between two yawns.

"I'm going to take her to bed. I'll be back outside in a little bit." Maya advised Edgeworth.

Edgeworth nodded and headed in another direction as Maya took Pearl back to the main house.

Edgeworth followed the perimeter of the mediation room and found a path laden with small pebbles.

"A well?" He thought to himself.

He walked the path to approach the well and looked down into it. He sighed.

"Wright, you idiot..."

Edgeworth climbed over the edge (No pun intended) of the well and landed next to Phoenix, who was unconscious. Edgeworth grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

"Still alive..." He mumbled. Upon examining him further, he had a small, but noticeable cut on his head. Not too deep to be fatal, but painful anyways. "But, how to get him out of here...good thing this well isn't too deep."

Pondering how to get him out of there, Edgeworth lifted (Rather threw) Phoenix over to ground level. Edgeworth climbed out next, takes Phoenix, and slings him over his shoulder to carry him back to the main manor.

"Heavy..." Edgeworth grunted, though he was soon advancing forward at a steady pace. "Why _did_ I come here?" He though to himself, taking a deep and exasperating sigh.

_'You... are my sunshine...my only...sunshine...'_

Edgeworth stopped dead in his tracks. "W-who's there?" He managed to stutter out. "H-humming, what or who was that humming coming from??" He demanded, taking a few cautious steps forward.

_'You...make me happy...when skies are grey...'_

"WHO'S THERE?!" Edgeworth barked. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

'_You'll never know dear…...how much I love you...'_

Noticing this for the first time, Edgeworth listened to find that the humming was coming from very close. Almost too close to be behind him.

_'Please don't...take my sunshine...away.'_

Then the realization of what was going on hit him. He could feel a shiver climb up and down his spine.

"_Wright?"_

* * *

A couple minutes pass and Edgeworth finally made it back to the main house on the manor. Opening the sliding door with his foot, he then walked in to first put a still unconscious Phoenix on the couch. He went into the kitchen and scoured the small cabinet to find a long, white cloth he could use as a bandage for Phoenix's gash. Edgeworth went back to tie the cloth on Phoenix's head over the cut that he got. He lastly tried to find the remote to the television.

Around the corner, Maya was walking down the hallway but before turning the corner, she caught a glimpse of where Edgeworth was standing and where Phoenix lie asleep. She gasped almost silently. She quietly turned around, crept back into her own room, and turned on her laptop.

"Now let's see where this takes us..." Maya whispered to herself. Clicking around on screen, it eventually took her to a live video feed of the main hall.

Edgeworth was looking at where the broken recliner was still tipped, took out a black remote, and sat down where he was before, now towards where Phoenix's feet were.

He pushed the on button for the TV and started to watch an episode of Robot Chicken.

"Missed Steal Samurai....maybe it reruns later." Edgeworth thought, scrolling through an onscreen guide. " Late Show, Today's One Life to Life, Dexter, Doraemo- !"

Edgeworth looked down to see that Phoenix had turned himself around, and softly plopped his head onto Edgeworth's lap. Edgeworth tried to move him back gently, but again, Phoenix proved to be quite heavy and Edgeworth was already well worn out. Needless to say, he was pretty much stuck where he was. Phoenix's face was pointing straight to the ceiling and his arms were dangling to the side off the sofa.

Edgeworth looked down at Phoenix's face again with a dull, almost hypnotized expression. "Fierce in court, yet...he seems so peaceful just lying there..."

Swiftly turning his head to the side, Edgeworth tried to break himself out of his own daze. "What was THAT?" He thought in disgust. "I should get some sleep, too hectic of a day..."

He went back to facing the other side of the couch, and picked up the knitted blanket that Pearl had put out a few hours ago. He unfolded it a little and turned back around and was about to put it on himself. Phoenix's face caught his eye again. Still the same as about a minute ago. Edgeworth let out a small sigh and threw the quilt over Phoenix instead. He faced front and didn't bother to notice that there was another quilt next to where the other one was originally. He was staring up into space for a moment or two before looking back down, this time with a somewhat sad look on his face.

Edgeworth took in a deep breath. "I just hope you're too much in a drunken sleep to remember..." He said quietly.

Edgeworth bended over him in order not to disturb Phoenix's slumber, froze up for a second out of hesitation, and kissed lightly on his forehead.

"Good night...Wright." Edgeworth whispered.

He then leaned back to where the sofa would support his back, closed his eyes, and eventually drift off to sleep.

We then find Maya in her room, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She silently slips out of her room out the sliding side door, and then closes it. Lastly, she takes a few steps away from the house in which everyone was asleep.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Maya squealed, releasing her huge bundle of self-excitement. She ran back into the house and went back into her room. She takes out her cellphone, goes to contacts, and presses send when the name "Ema" was highlighted.

Back in Ema's room, she heard her cellphone vibrate, so she put down some liquid ammonia she was holding, and picked it up.

"Hello?" Ema questioned.

"It's Maya!" Maya answered.

Ema frowned. "I don't have much time to talk, I'm grounded for a good week or so..."

"This is important though!"

"What is it?"

"Um...I don't know how to actually say this...but Edgeworth kinda... just kissed a sleeping Phoenix..."

"NO KIDDING!?" Ema yelled.

"I heard that. You're supposed to be asleep!" Lana shouted from somewhere else in the house.

"Err, really?" Ema said in the same tone of voice, but much, much quieter now.

"I have it on tape! Just because we don't have insulation in our old home doesn't mean we don't have any technology!" Maya explained. "Actually ever since the murder that happened on the manor about a year ago, the police installed cameras for us."

"Oh my gosh! You have to send me it NOW. " Ema demanded.

"Will do!" Maya sung.

"Ema! Off the phone!" Lana warned.

Ema sighed. "Gotta go, Lana's coming to eat me..."

"Alright, see ya! Bye!" Maya said as she pressed the end button on her cellphone. She put her laptop down, and fell asleep. She wouldn't have to sleep much since she did sleep for about 18 hours the previous day. That and she had to take Pearl to school, so she would have to wake up anyways.

* * *

THUD!!

"Ouch! Owww..."

It was about six-thirty in the morning, and Phoenix fell from the couch onto the wooden floor. This woke Maya and Edgeworth up also.

"What's with the racket? It's too early." He said yawning and obvious that he was cranky.

"I don't know... I don't remember much from last night...my head hurts..." Phoenix said softly, putting his had to where he had his head bandage.

Maya came into the room along with a pair of poofy, purple slippers. "You pretty much drank too much, and you fell in a well chanting "SPARTA" at the top of your lungs." Maya smiled.

Phoenix frowned. "Oww, I knew I shouldn't have had all that rum..." He gave a small smile.

"Shame, Wright..." Edgeworth smirked.

"Ehh...shut up." Phoenix replied meekly.

Pearl comes out of the hallway, dressed and with her backpack. "I'm ready Mystic Maya! The sound woke me up..."

"Oh, sorry about that guys..." Phoenix apologized.

"No problem, she's going to school anyway!" Maya responded. "Though it's still early, school starts at eight for you...hey! We can all go get some pancakes for breakfast! I'll buy it!"

"Yay! I love pancakes!" Pearl cheered.

"I'm not paying for once! It'll be a nice change!" Phoenix said joyfully.

They all start heading out the sliding front door outside to a fresh layer of snow. Maya opens it to let Pearl and Phoenix through.

"You coming Edgeworth?" Maya asked.

"Oh, I didn't know I was invited..." Edgeworth trailed off.

Maya giggled. "Of course you are! Come on!"

Edgeworth nodded. "Ok."

_'That's one small step for those two, and one giant leap for Maya! (Sorry mankind, you don't really benefit from this!) I'm glad that I have at least Ema to share it with too. I want to see her face when she see's the video. Now that at least Edgeworth is making a move, now I can try something a little more interesting...dinner for two anybody?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*No Sanjaya's where harmed in the making of this chapter :3 *

**Authors Note/ Rant- HURRAY! All my state tests are done!! *Dances* Sorry this took long (AGAIN) But expect this to be updated at very random times...(School, my non-existent life, internet problems, laziness...I blame YOOOU.) So until next time, I must go watch all Hetalia episodes again :D**


End file.
